Brakku
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: At the tender age of 6 Uzumaki Naruto was secretly abducted by Danzo and has been used for genetic modification experimentation using the Kyuubi's chakra and a vile of a damaged and mysterious mutagenic. But finally after 9 years of torturous experimentation he escapes, but unfortunately not before Project Burakku, Project Blacklight, succeeded.


_**Burakku**_

(A/N: Recently started playing Prototype so I'm making a Naruto/Prototype Xover, partially inspired by SoulBlazer's ProtoNaruto. All characters will be a few years older so the Rookie 9 will be 15 instead of 13)

Summary/Prologue: At the tender age of 6 Uzumaki Naruto was secretly abducted by Danzo and has been used for genetic modification experimentation using the Kyuubi's chakra and a vile of a damaged and mysterious mutagenic. But finally after 9 years of torturous experimentation he escapes, but unfortunately not before Project Burakku, Project Blacklight, succeeded.

Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Success

"How is Subject 9 doing so far, any breakthrough on conscious gene manipulation?" Head of research Genboku Denkai a portly man in a white lab coat asked his assistant Fukira Zaki a gangly man with a shiny bald head and glasses.

Zaki readjusted his glasses as he typed in a computer, a very new piece of technology not widely available outside military purposes, an image of a malnourished blond 15 year old on the screen next to 3D images of genes and DNA.

"I'm not sure, I think we may have resolved the issue of memory not being absorbed and eliminated the cancerous side effects of the shape shifting genes but I haven't tested him yet."

Denkai sighed in annoyance, it would be so much easier if Danzo would let them use some of the children he abducted for his ROOT program for this, but the old war hawk insisted that they participate in the training first to see if they'd make decent ninja, and since they have to train for a year to see if they had potential that left them hurting for Guinea pigs to use Subject 9's abilities on.

He pressed a red button on the research console and the wall behind him opened to reveal a small observation deck overlooking a 100 by 100 circular concrete and steel room, and in the center was the same blond boy on the computer screen. His thin, boney body was bound to a metal table by mechanical restraints on his wrists and ankles and around his waist and wore nothing but a pair of tattered pants that should have been replaced years ago, a metal collar, and his body was covered in scares both surgical and bodily trauma and sensors stuck to him.

But the most interesting features were the angry volcanic marks spread across portions of his torso and back; as if some of his flesh and tissue were dimly glowing with power. (In Prototype 2 you'll see these marks on any transformed limbs and on infected, Heller's back has similar marks at the beginning of Prototype 2 while he's fighting off infected where he's shirtless.)

Ignoring his assistant's ramblings Denkai walked up to the deck. "Sir, what are you doing, it's not stabilized yet!" Zaki protested, but was ignored by his superior, they didn't have time to dance around the project, and they needed results _now_. Pressing a blue button on the console electricity suddenly surged through the surgical chair sending thousands of volts through the boy and literally shocking him awake. "Good morning Subject 9." Denkai greeted in monotone.

"My name is…Naruto…" The boy snapped weakly…

"Now, now how many times have I told you? You are no longer a person, you are our property, you are not human, you are not anything but a curiosity, and a weapon. A thing to be studied and experimented on, through you, we will create the ultimate soldiers, and Konoha will take its rightful place as the ruler of the Elemental Nations."

Naruto gave a vicious snort and hawked a big green loogy that soured through the air like an arrow and hit Denkai square in the face. The fat scientist showed no reaction to the mucus sliding down his cheek; he simply took out a handkerchief and wiped the spittle away before pressing the button again.

A smirk spread across the blonds face as he head jerked and spasm erratically and glared mockingly when the voltage died down. "Please sir, can I have another?" He jested.

Denkai ignored the boy's antics and pressed another button that released his restraints and raised a thick glass barrier to keep Naruto from simply leaping into the observation platform.

"It is time for your tests Subject 9; if Zaki is right then we'll have finally…"

"What makes you think I give half a fuck!?" The blond experiment interrupted angrily, this bastard had the _balls _that talk to him as if he was here of his own free will.

"Sir this isn't a good idea!" Zaki nervously protested. "9's genetic structure hasn't quite stabilized, if we make him consume the target he might become even more unstable and who knows what will happen!"

Denkai backhanded Zaki, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Don't presume you can tell me what is or is not a good idea. Now send in the target."

Rubbing his bruising cheek Zaki pulled and black and yellow striped leaver.

Down in the 'arena' Naruto was stretching, sighing in relief as his joints and spine popped, he probably got to move 'freely' once every couple of weeks after they've injected a new modified serum into him and even then he never left this room.

In front of him a wall opened, revealing a bloody and beaten man. His face was scared and disfigured beyond all recognition but he wore the tattered remains of a Kumo jounin uniform and he had a Kumo headband on.

"Say hello to Fuma Akira, you may remember him as the ambassador from Kumogakure that attempted to kidnap the Hyūga heiress some years ago before we commandeered you." Denkai explained. "The official story is that the Hyūga clan leader killed him in the middle of his escape attempt but we were able to acquire the body and revive him, just for you. You are to consume him, if we got the serum right this time, you should be able to take his memories and 'shift' into his form and Project: Burakku will have been a success."

"And you'll finally let me go?" Naruto asked hopefully but he already knew the answer.

"Oh goodness no, once this is over we will extract the Brakku virus from you and give this to all our ROOT operatives, this will make them the ultimate infiltrators and we could destroy our enemies from within. Once that is done we will dispose of you after we made enough of a surplus."

Denkai said this with absolutely no emotion, as if he was talking about a crop of wheat, and in all honesty he probably considered the blond as such.

A scowl came to Naruto's face; he was going to have to come up with an escape plan fast. He strode over to the mutilated form of Akira who looked up at him with his one functioning eye as the other had clouded over. "Please, kill me…" Akira rasped out pitifully, the revival surgery must have left him in a lot of pain, baby snatcher or not, nobody deserved this, a mockery of life.

Taking the man by the head he violently twisted it and snapped his neck, then completely by instinct he released several small tendrils that gripped the lifeless Akira and broke him down as he was absorbed into the blond.

An intense stabbing pain pulsed through Naruto's skull; he saw everything that was within the man's memory, his briefing to kidnap Hinata (He briefly wondered what she looks like now), the pain of being struck in the heart by Hiashi's Jyūkin, the agony of being kept alive by abominable experiments, the relief of death. Naruto saw his hands and saw that he was taller, and he was wearing the Kumo nins clothes, he became Akira! Then, on instinct he, shifted back to normal in a flux of tendrils.

"Good." Denkai chimed over an intercom. "Now let's test your combat efficiency." He pressed a button and more walls opened revealing horribly disfigured men and women.

"Say hello to your 'family' Subject 9. These are failures that didn't have the right stuff for ROOT so they were used to test the virus on, as you can see it didn't agree with them."

The monsters charged at Naruto with a strange gate, as the malformations of various parts of they're bodies slightly hamper they're mobility.

"Give them a warm welcome Subject 9."

A mutant with a malformed blade-like hand swiped at Naruto with a animalistic wail, Naruto ducked and rammed his fist in and through the mutants chest, the blonde's eyes widened at his own strength and at seeing the others charging he gave a mighty kick sending the dead monstrosity barreling into the mob and sending them all flying and tumbling like bowling pins.

More mutants emerged and the few that survived the impact lurched up and again charged at the blond boy.

Naruto reentered a ready stance and used claw like swipes and jabs to fend off and was doing well, it didn't take more than a few strikes to take down one of the mutants, but more kept coming and he was beginning to become overwhelmed, he has been cut deep more than once and had to consume several of the creatures to heal himself, a fact Denkai found most fascinating .

'_Damn! If only I had a weapon to fight with, then this would be easier."_ He though as he consumed another mutant, then Naruto felt a pulse.

Black and red tendrils writhed across his body and he felt a strange churning pain within him, the tendrils concentrated on his arms and the next thing he knew his arms were covered in them and his hands were replaced with wicked looking razor sharp claws made of a glistening chitin-like material.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at his mutated appendages.

"Amazing…!"Denkai's voice echoed from the intercom with awe in his voice. "It seems we haven't just created a shape shifting serum but evolution in a flask! Konoha will be unstoppable!"

Denkai's monologue snapped Naruto out of his surprised and he once again started fighting the mutant horde, killing them with ease as his new claws sliced through them as though they were made of jell-o soon he was killing them faster than they were coming out and he was finishing the last of the mutants Denkai had.

"Sir, this is getting out of hand!" Zaki's panicked voice came over the intercom.

"Yes it is." Denkai agreed. "Activate the burners, and make sure it's dead before we take the body to extract the Brakku virus." He ordered.

As he sliced the last mutant in half Naruto noticed the smell of propane filling the room and the air shimmering near the air vent. Before he could react the room suddenly burst into flames. He was thrown through the air, his claws burning away, his flesh searing and portions blown off in large chunks.

He groaned in pain as he lay on the searing metal floor, he could feel his flesh melt and stick to it as he raised his arms to see the skin gone, portions of flesh missing and bone showing and then the world went black.

As the flames died down one of the gates opened revealing two Anbu ROOT agents wielding heavy duty chakra crossbows made by ROOT for ROOT, they surveyed the arena for any signs of life before approaching Naruto's crispy corpse.

ROOT #1 kicked Naruto in the side hard for a response; getting none he brought a finger to his ear. "Subject 9 is dead sir."

"Make sure of that captain, I don't want it suddenly jumping up and running off."

He aimed his crossbow at Naruto, sending several chakra bolts into him. Getting no response he brought his finger back up to his ear. "Subject 9 is confirmed neutralized. Prepare a gurney for transport."

The two ROOTs turned to leave the arena when Naruto suddenly lurched to his feet and flew towards them, sinking his claws into their exposed back before consuming them and healing himself.

"Shit, Subject 9 is still functional, Zaki burn it again!" Denkai cursed and ordered.

"I can't! We used all the gas in the first blast!" Zaki's voice came in full of fear and panic.

Upon hearing that Naruto smirked before looking for a way out. The gates were all closed and to thick for him to break down, the only weakness in the room would be the glass of the observation deck, but how to break it?

Upon seeing the "chair" Naruto was once strapped to a wicked grin crossed his face. With some effort Naruto tore the steel chair from it sitting bolted to the floor and with a bestial roar he hurled it at the observation deck. The chair crashed into the window with enough force to break the 3 inch thick glass, Denkai managed to dive out of the way but Zaki was crushed under the heavy chair and glass pierced him in multiple organs.

With his newfound strength Naruto leapt into the air and easily made it to and through the large hole in the window.

"Damn it!" Denkai cursed as he lay on the ground, he foot broken from the chair nicking him when he dived.

"Aw…did fat ass fall down and go boom?" Naruto mocked as he approached Denkai slowly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Denkai glared hatefully at the boy. "Shut your filthy mouth Subject 9! You have cost us enough already, now help me to the infirmary before I decide to punish you!"

Naruto uncrossed his arms before replying. "You don't get it do you?" He asked with almost genuine confusion as his right arm became covered in black and red glowing tendrils and his fingers becoming wicked foot long blades. Now that Denkai got a close look at them he saw their true rending potential, the slicing inner edge was many serrations going toward the tips, they did nothing to assist the cutting but it they were to stab him they would tear up his insides much worse than any normal katana would and the outer edges had small groves in them near the black tendril hand. And despite their fleshy origins they shined like a freshly polished mirror and he could see his bruised and dirtied face reflected in them.

"I'm _free_ now!" Naruto continued, shaking Denkai from his thoughts. "I'm no longer in that chair you had so much control of me in; I'm to strong for your ROOT to force back into that chair." Absentmindedly he inspected his claws, and despite having no visible points of muscle tissue in them they bent as if they were still normal fingers. "You attempted to create the world strongest shinobi and ultimate infiltrator…" He stated before his raised the deadly appendage above his head, the fires that began to burn behind him reflecting off them and making them look even more menacing. "You succeeded." He said before he brought the claw down, slicing the fat man in half from shoulder hip.

Like with Akira and the mutants before him Denkai's body was assaulted by many tendrils shooting out of Naruto body, the two halves were dragged toward Naruto before they were broken down an assimilated into him. He gripped his head in pain as the sadistic scientist's memories filtered into his mind.

(Web of Intrigue Vision)

Naruto could see slightly blurry visions before him around a frame of organic material in the vision he was seeing things through Denkai's eyes as he entered what appeared to be an office.

"You called me Danzo-sama?" Denkai spoke respectfully, his voice seeming to echo in Naruto's mind.

Sitting in a swivel chair behind a desk was an old scared man; his entire head was covered in bandages save for his mouth and chin and his left eye and a few tufts of smoky black hair. "We have finally captured the Jinchūriki no Kyūbi Uzumaki Naruto, though we weren't able to make it look like he died and was incinerated in an apartment fire the Sandaime will have no way of tracking us down."

"That is wonderful news Danzo-sama but what does this have to do with me?"

Danzo stood up with the aid of a cane held in his one remaining arm. "You will use the Kyūbi's chakra in your efforts to reconstruct the Blacklight virus renamed Brakku and use Subject 9 as the test the virus on."

"Subject 9, sir?" Denkai asked curiously.

A knowing malignant smirk came to the old war hawk's shriveled lips. "The Kyūbi brat of course, ironic don't you think?"

(Vision ended)

Naruto shook his head as the vision ended and the pain ebbed away. "Danzo…" Naruto ground out through gritted teeth. "You're dead."

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the facility with enough force to make monitors topple over and Naruto stumble slightly.

[ALERT! ALERT!]

A voice wailed over the intercom system.

[All ROOT report to battle stations! The Hokage has found us and Subject 9 has broken containment!]

"Time to get the hell out of dodge." Naruto said to himself before he kicked in the steel door out of the observation room.

(A Short Time Later)

A triumphant grin came to Naruto's lips when he saw the exit; he would finally be out of this hell hole after nine years of torturous experimentation he was finally going to be free!

Just as he was about to reach the threshold of the giant bulkhead doors that were blown open Naruto felt someone grab him from behind and before he could react that someone dragged a kunai across his jugular and slit his throat.

Cliff hanger no Jutsu!

Yeah sorry, I hope you have enjoyed Brakku so far. Just so you know, no the Blacklight Virus is not going to run amok like in Prototype, at least not yet…maybe. Also Naruto will get all the Prototype powers including Mercer's Armor and Muscle Mass and Heller's Tendrils and Bio-Bomb, including they're respective Devastators and unique powers of his own. I have a few in mind already but if you guys have any suggestions I'm open to hear them over a PM.


End file.
